


Time Will Tell.

by noelia_g



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	Time Will Tell.

Harvey sees the file first, before he meets the man. That's the case with most of the people he meets.

The files are not extraordinary. In fact, they're so normal and dull it makes them pretty special in this city. Fifteen years of service, no complaints filed, no scandals, no bribes, not a single suspicion of misconduct. Not a day of sick leave taken either. That's as unique as it gets, in Gotham. It seems like the city got herself one honest cop, and you have to excuse Harvey, but after months of IA investigations he has every reason to be cynical about it.

The press seems fascinated by the man, almost as much as it's infatuated with the Batman, not a day passes without one of them making the headlines. Both men take the avoidance approach, Batman hadn't been seen since the chaos in the Narrows, and Gordon throws himself into organising his new special unit and avoids the journalists like the plague.

The files state that he's married with kids, lives in an unfashionable part of town and pays his taxes diligently and on time. That usually means that one should look for the bodies in the cellar, but apparently, lieutenant Jim Gordon is just a goddamn honest man.

Rachel seems to think so, and she's smart and has a well functioning bullshit detector, even though she's prone to getting defensive about Bruce Wayne of all people, but with childhood friends you can probably allow a healthy dose of sentimentality. Other than that, she seems to have a good grip on judging people correctly.

Which can't be said about Gordon, obviously, judging by the cops he recruits for the unit, starting but not ending with Wuertz and Ramirez. No one on the list that passes Harvey's desk could be described as a paragon of virtue, or even a relatively honest cop, not even if one was being kind. He confronts the Lieutenant about it, and before the defiant look there's a short expression of resignation, as if he already knew that but didn't see much of a choice.

You do the best you can with what you have, and what he does have is a growing fascination with Gotham's favourite lieutenant. The question is, what he's going to do about it.

The coin in his pocket is almost burning a hole in the cloth, and that means that it's pretty much decided. But he has time, he can wait until they dealt with the mob, he can wait.


End file.
